Venganza
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Una masacre, una supuesta traición, una venganza. Esa es la única palabra que tiene en mente Ildry, nuestra protagonista, que hara todo lo posible por acabar con el hombre que destruyó su vida. Odín. Incluso aliarse con Loki, el dios del engaño. ¿Adónde llevará todo esto? Quién sabe. Pero una cosa esta segura, y es que los dos descubriran un nuevo camino, el camino hacia el amor.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaa :D! Bueno aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez de la película de Thor una de mis preferidas :3 espero que os guste el primer episodio, es un poco cortito pero a medida que vaya avanzando los haré mas largos :P en fin solo espero que os agrade mi nueva idea y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Esto es todo.

 ** _Nota: Este fic se situa durante la película de "Thor: Un mundo oscuro"_**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

* * *

 **Descripcion personajes:**

 **Ildry:** Ildry es la ultima descendiente del clan de dragones de Muspelheim, el reino del fuego. Ella tiene el pelo largo y de un color rubio platino y atado siempre en una trenza, sus ojos son de un claro azul igual que el cielo. Puede controlar a su antojo el fuego, ya que es parte de su naturaleza y su tranformación es la de un gran e imponente dragón de color rojo junto a unos profundos ojos del mismo color. (Foto de perfil del fic)

* * *

Rabia

Ira

Cólera

Furia

 **Venganza**

Esas eran las únicas palabras que tenía en mi mente día tras día, noche tras noche, deseos de venganza, venganza por los míos, venganza por sus muertes.

Porque no pararía hasta hacer justicia por sus muertes, con solo recordar como todos esos asquerosos asgardianos arrasaban con todos ellos junto a mi pueblo hacia que mi sangre hirviera de rabia y que la furia empezara a dominarme por completo creyendo que me volvería loca de un momento a otro.

¿Un rey justo? Já, algo como eso no existe, solo existe un rey con ansias de más poder, con ansias de dominarlos a todos, de apoderarse de todo.

Pero juro que no descansare en paz hasta ver como su corazón daba su último latido y como la vida le era arrebatada de sus ojos, porque si él creía que aquello era justo, yo haría justicia por todos mis seres amados.

Haría justicia por todo mi pueblo, porque aunque pareciese que yo estaba sola era todo lo contraria, en mi espalda tenía el apoyo de todos ellos, esperando a que alguien como yo alzase su espada contra el rey haciendo que sus sueños eternos fuera placenteros.

Lo juro tal como yo me llamo Ildry, ultima superviviente del clan de los dragones de Muspelheim, el reino del fuego.

El sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastradas en el suelo se escuchaba por toda la gran sala del trono, a cada lado de mi 3 guardias me sujetaban fuertemente para que no intensase escapar.

La furia empezó a apoderarse de mí en cuanto lo vi ahí, sentado en ese gran trono dorado como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mirándome como si solo fuera basura, creyéndose que todo era suyo.

Odín, el rey de Asgard "Padre de todos".

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, lo tenía tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca de mí, que si no hubiera sido por estas endemoniadas cadenas que bloqueaban mi poder seguro que ya habría saltado encima de él y lo habría matado sin compasión alguna, entonces de verdad me habría convertido en una asesina.

Pero yo sabía que aquello era imposible, no por nada era el gran Odín, uno de los más poderosos dioses que existían. Así que mi ataque no habría servido de nada.

Una vez que llegamos a escasos metros de su trono los guardias me dieron un tirón en las cadenas que hizo que yo retrocediera y parara de andar, me gire y los mire seriamente.

-Ildry, única superviviente de Muspelheim, estas aquí por ser acusada de asesinato ¿cierto?-. No sabía por qué pero el tono tranquilo de su voz hacia que me enfadara, era como si en su voz hubiera un brillo escondido de burla.

-Hmp, sinceramente no sé porque estoy así, yo no he hecho nada malo, comparado contigo ¿verdad?-. Dije calmándome un poco y hablando en tono tranquilo, como si nada estuviera pasando. Inmediatamente la cara del gran rey pasó a ser una de seriedad absoluta con un brillo de ira en sus ojos. Justo lo que yo quería conseguir.

-¡No te hagas la tonta, muchacha insolente! ¡Sabes perfectamente que estas aquí por asesinar a cerca de 30 de mis hombres!-. Grito él.

-¿Asesinar? ¡Jajaja déjame que me ría! ¡No hables de asesinato cuando tú fuiste el que mandaste a esos hombres para acabar con todos nosotros! ¡Aquí el único asesino eres tú!-. Le grite explotando de la ira.

-¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz monstruo, todos ellos merecían morir y tú también, por desgracia sobreviviste al ataque. Y si los mate fue porque me traicionaron!-. Dijo el sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Que te traicionamos?! ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?! ¡Aquí el único traidor eres tú! ¡Tras la guerra nos prometisteis dejarnos en paz y ahora vienes y matas a todos! ¡¿Quién es aquí el traidor ahora?! ¡¿Eh?!-. Le grite mientras que mis ojos de volvían acuosos, dando señales de que iba a llorar.

-¡Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando tus tonterías! ¡Serás encarcelada en los calabozos hasta el día en que celebre tu juicio!-. Ordeno el mientras daba un golpe en el posa brazos de su trono y se levantaba rápidamente.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada, no tienes ningún derecho en encerrarme en ningún lado!-. Le grite mientras los guardias empezaban a jalar de mis cadenas.

-¡Serás encerrada como la asesina que eres!-. Dijo el furioso.

-¡Yo solo me defendí, aquí el único asesino eres tú!-. Le grite furiosa.

-¡Encerradla de una vez, no quiero seguir escuchándola!-. Ordeno fuertemente él.

Los guardias empezaron a jalar más fuerte de mí, hasta tal punto que acabe cayéndome haciendo que todos ellos se rieran de mí. Yo los mire fríamente haciendo que se callaran rápidamente, en ese momento sentía las ganas de lanzarme encima de ellos y atacarlos pero por mala suerte aquellas cadenas me impedían moverme y mucho más realizar algún tipo de magia.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, solo se podía oír los pasos de nosotros y el ruido de las cadenas siendo golpeadas en el suelo.

Observe fijamente el castillo, nunca había estado en Asgard siempre me lo imagine como un palacio enorme y muy majestuoso pero aquello era mucho más de lo que había llegado un día a pensar, sin duda era realmente impresionante.

Aunque yo prefería mil veces mi poblado, era una aldea pequeña pero muy acogedora, toda rodeada de enormes árboles y hermosas flores de colores vistosos, y ese cielo, tan anaranjado que parecía que estaba amaneciendo las 24 horas del día.

Sonreí nostálgicamente al recordar a mi hogar, imaginar que hace apenas una semana me encontraba tranquilamente paseando con mi padre por la aldea y que días después era esposada y tratada como una asesina.

Sin duda era de locos ¿cierto?

Bajamos por unas grandes escaleras de piedra, estaba todo oscuro y no se podía ver mucho, llegamos a unas grandes puertas e imponentes puertas de color marrón decoradas con finos motivos dorados.

Dos guardias estaban custodiando la entrada, en cuanto nos vieron no tardaron en abrir aquellas enormes compuertas produciendo un fuerte ruido.

Observe detenidamente los calabozos, un largo pasillo había ante mí y a cada lado múltiples celdas de un tono tan blanco que casi era de locos. Una barrera de color amarilla encarcelaba a cada preso.

-Vamos-. Uno de los guardias me dio un pequeño empujo en el hombro con su bastón, yo solo gruñí de irritación y comencé a andar a duras penas.

En cuanto entre los presos empezaron a gritas o a silbar como locos, aquello era el colmo, parecía como si no hubieran visto una mujer en sus miserables vidas. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

Continuamos andando hasta que llegamos a la que sería mi patética celda, la mire fijamente sin duda me volvería loca allí dentro y eso que todavía ni había entrado.

-Tienes nueva compañía-. Dijo con burla uno de los guardias al preso que se encontraba en frente de mi celda.

Ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo, seguro que sería otro preso con aspecto robusto y cara de loco, ya tendría bastante tiempo en mirarlo durante mi estancia.

Me quitaron las esposas y de un empujo me metieron allí dentro, al instante las barreras anaranjadas aparecieron dejándome esta vez totalmente encerrada.

Me quede tumbada en el suelo mirando a la nada, después de todo era eso lo único que podía hacer, sentar y mirar hasta que mis ojos se desgastasen.

No pude evitarlo y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos rojos, no podía evitarlo, había estado aguantando durante mucho tiempo pero ya estaba en mi límite, así que lo deje salir todo, necesitaba desahogarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero tras llorar durante un rato me sentí un poco mejor, me tumbe boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas estiradas.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que nunca dejarías de llorar-. Una voz me llamo la atención, esta era suave y algo profunda.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la dirección de esta y me sorprendí al ver en la celda de enfrente a un muchacho, este tenía el pelo negro y un poco largo peinado para atrás, unos ojos verdes y no vestía como un simple preso, no, vestía elegantemente.

¿Qué hacia un tipo como el ahí?

-Necesitaba desahogarme, espero no haberte molestado mucho-. Me disculpe educadamente mientras me sentaba en su dirección.

-No te preocupes, uno ya se acostumbra cuando se tiene que escuchar las 24 horas del día a estos brutos gritar-. Dijo él alzando los hombros.

-No creo que llegue a acostumbrarme a algo así nunuca-. Dijo suspirando pesadamente.

-Sin embargo todavía me pregunto cómo una criatura como tu ha llegado a estar presa en las calabozos de Asgard-. Dijo el clavando su mirada en mí, al instante note un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo.

-¿Acabas de llamarme criatura?-. Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo acabo de hacer?-. Pregunto el con tono inocente.

-Lo acabas de hacer y yo no soy ninguna criatura soy Ildry, de Muspelheim-. Dije presentándome.

-¿Muspelheim, el reino del fuego? ¿Acaso no fue destruido en la guerra con los elfos oscuros?-. Pregunto el curioso.

-La mayor parte del reino, los que sobrevivieron empezamos una nueva vida en pequeñas aldeas, sin embargo todo lo que quedaba también ha sido arrasado por completo-. Dije mientras recordaba la masacre que sufrimos todos.

-¿Acaso esa es la razón por la que estas aquí? ¿Porque se te ha ido la cabeza y los has matados a todos?-. Pregunto el en tono burlón. Haciendo que me enfadara.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si estoy aquí es por un error! ¡Yo solo me defendí de ellos!-. Grite mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la barrera.

-¿De ellos? ¿Quiénes?-. Pregunto el intrigado en el tema.

-De ellos, los asgardianos. Llegaron a mi pueblo arrasándolo todo a su paso y creyendo que todo erasuyo. Mataron a niños, violaron a las mujeres y torturaron a los hombres y solo por buscar la estúpida "Lagrima de Dragón"-. Inmediatamente me lleve una mano a la boca, había hablado de más y un tema así no debería de saberlo cualquiera y menos un preso, me regañe internamente.

Estúpida.

Por suerte parecía que él no le había echado mucha cuenta a lo que dije.

-Así que mi querido padre ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas ¿cierto?-. Dijo el sarcásticamente.

-¿Tu padre?-. Pregunte verdaderamente sorprendida.

-Sí, mi padre. Soy Loki Laufeyson, hijo de Odín, bueno, lo era, ahora mismo soy un preso más como puedes ver-. Dijo el tranquilamente poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de haberme dicho aquello, ¿cómo era posible que el hijo de alguien como el rey estuviera encarcelado como un simple asesino? Ahora me encaja la idea de sus ropas y a diferencia de los demás aquellos elegantes muebles.

-Vaya, así que tenemos a un príncipe entre nosotros ¿cierto?-. Dije burlona haciendo que el sonriera.

-Eso parece-. Contesto.

El sonido de las grandes puertas daban señales de que alguien había entrado en los calabozos, vi como un guardia se acercaba poco a poco a mi celda hasta quedar a escasos metros.

-¿Que miras?-. Le pregunte en tono cortante.

-No estás en muy buenas condiciones para hablar así monstruo, yo que tu cuidaría un poco ese vocabulario-. Dijo el sonriente haciendo que mi sangre hirviera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme monstruo asqueroso asgardiano! ¡Sabes de sobra que los únicos monstruos aquí sois vosotros!-. Le grite llena de furia, me descuide y sin darme cuenta mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos y la redonda pupila era sustituida por una fina línea. El soldado pareció asustarse ya que se tensó rápidamente.

-Sabes de sobra que no sirve de nada amenazarme, no puedes salir de ahí y mucho menos hacerme cualquiera daño-. Dijo el con un aire de triunfo.

-Eso crees por ahora pero cuando salga de aquí no dudare en mataros a todos ustedes, así que disfrutad de vuestros últimos momentos de vida-. Les dije mientras me acercaba demasiado a la barrera, sabía que si llegara a tocarla esta quemaría toda mi mano, pero aquello no me importo demasiado y en un ataque de furia pose mi mano derecha sobre la capa anaranjada haciendo que me produjera una fuerte quemazón en la palma, pero poco me importaba ahora el dolor.

-Di todo lo que quieras pero nunca saldrás de aquí-. Volvió a decir él.

-Eso lo veremos asgardiano y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres no quiero seguir viendo tu rostro un segundo más-. Dije en tono cortante frunciendo el ceño.

-He venido para decirte que tu juicio se celebrara dentro de 5 días, ve preparándote antes de condenarte al hacha-. Dijo el divertido mientras salía de allí.

-Maldito...-. Susurre llena de rabia.

Una fuerte punzada cruzo mi mano, la levante y mire como toda la palma era de un fuerte color rosa y que la piel estaba ya un poco arrugada.

-No ha sido muy buena idea hacer eso-. Dijo Loki. Entonces empecé a llevar un poco de magia a ella y está poco a poco fue adquiriendo su tono normal y ya no me dolía.

Levante la mirada cruzando directamente con la verde de Loki, el me miró fijamente como si quisiese leer mi mente.

-¿Qué eres tú?-. Pregunto frunciendo un poco el ceño haciendo referencia a mis extraños ojos.

Yo solo cerré los ojos mientras me calmaba poco a poco, me había dejado llevar por la rabia y sin querer había dejado ver una parte de mi forma de dragón, los ojos. Cuando los abrí estos ya habían vuelto a su color normal, un azul claro como el cielo.

-Solo soy una persona que estuvo en un lugar equivocado en un momento equivocado, solo debes saber eso-. Le dije mientras apretaba los puños, si había algo que no me gustaba era mentir pero este caso lo requería.

Me acerque a la pared y me deje caer en el suelo apoyando mi espalda, sin duda aquello se me iba a hacer largo pero no impediría que algún día saliera de allí.

Asenté la cabeza en la blanca pared y cerré los ojos, desconectando un momento de todo, poco a poco el sueño empezaba a hacerse notar en mí y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

Y bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que haya pasado la primera prueba jajaja. Y bueno esto es todo, nos vemos :D

 ** _Nota importante: Si de aqui a una semana el fic no llega a las visitas o a los reviews que me gustaría que me dejaran (por lo menos 3 o 4) no continuare con la historia, ya que no sabre si de verdad os esta gustando o no, espero que me comprendais :)_**

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holaa :D! ¿Qué tal mis pequeñas lectoras? Hoy estoy de nuevo aquí para dejar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia,así que sin nada más que decir os dejo leer tranquilamente,solo espero que os gusten :P

* * *

Los días pasaban unos detrás de otros, sin ningún cambio, me despertaba, me quedaba con la mirada vacía mientras miraba a la nada, no comía nada de lo que los guardias me traían, simplemente no tenía ganas de comer cualquier alimento que ellos me trajesen y mi peso había bajado hasta ser un poco preocupante. Pero en ese momento no me importaba nada de eso. Solo me preocupaba el cómo saldría de allí.

Luego todos los días traían a nuevos reclusos y teníamos que aguantar sus gritos pidiendo salir y diciendo que eran inocentes, pobres ilusos, una vez que entraban aquí ya no podían salir. Sin embargo yo era distinta, mañana seria el día de mi juicio y tendría mi única posibilidad de salir de allí. Y de ser libre por fin.

Así que con un poco de entusiasmo recorriendo mis venas espere pacientemente a que el día de mañana llegara rápido.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mientras me acostumbraba a la fuerte claridad de aquella habitación exageradamente blanca, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me encontraba exactamente igual a como me había quedado dormida, no me había movido ni un solo centímetro.

Me levante lentamente del suelo y bostece mientras me enderece haciendo que muchos de mis huesos crujieran produciéndome un cierto alivio. Entonces recordé que hoy por fin seria el día en que saliera de allí y una gran felicidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Mire a la celda de enfrente, donde se encontraba Loki, como siempre, leyendo. Así que decidí hablarle.

-¿Acaso piensas pasarte la eternidad leyendo?-. Le pregunte burlona llamando su atención.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga? ¿Pasarme todo el tiempo desde que llegue acurrucado en un rincón llorando como hiciste tú?-. Dijo el cortante. Fruncí el ceño.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable ¿sabes? -. Comente seria.

-No pienses que te voy a pedir disculpas, este es mi carácter y si no te gusta no me hables-. Volvió a decir el. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende?

Escuche como las grandes puertas eran abiertas, otra vez, mi hora había llegado.

-A diferencia de ti yo saldré hoy de aquí mientras que tú seguirás leyendo esos libros-. Le dije alzando los hombros. Vi como los guardias se acercaban a mi celda con algo de temor y me ponían rápidamente las cadenas. Y me arrastraban en dirección a la salida.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Oye!¡Contestame!-. Grito él. Pero yo ya iba por la mitad del camino y no pude contestarle.

Subimos las grandes escaleras de piedra, mientras que mi corazón empezaba a latir mas rápidamente, primero que todo me tenía que deshacer de estas infernales cadenas cosa que me resultaría difícil ya que bloqueaban mi magia.

Sin embargo esta vez tenía una pequeña ventaja, solo dos guardias eran los que me llevaban hacia la sala y esto me felicitaría las cosas, solo tendría que noquear a uno mientras que al otro solo lo utilizaría para escapar de allí.

Yo sonreía al saber que mi plan funcionaria a la perfección y que muy pronto estaría muy lejos de allí.

-Sonríe mientras puedas alimaña porque pronto veras muy cerca tu fin-. Dijo burlonamente el guardia. Sin embargo no le conteste solo seguí mi camino tranquilamente.

Llegamos de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraba Odín sentado en su trono, mientras me miraba con indiferencia.

-Ildry de Muspelheim, como te había dicho hoy se celebrara tu juicio. Donde decidiré cual será tu destino. Sin embargo como rey benévolo que soy te doy la oportunidad de retractarte sobre tus crímenes y solo condenarte a pasar la eternidad en las mazmorras-.

-¿Y si no quiero?-. Pregunte desafiándolo.

-Te condenare al hacha-. Dijo el duramente.

-¿Entonces elija lo que elija salgo perdiendo yo, no?-. Me reí.

-Eres una asesina tu destino habría sido desde primer momento a morir en el hacha pero yo no soy ningún asesino, como tú, por eso te estoy dando la opción de conservar tu vida-. Dijo el haciendo que me hirviera la sangre.

-No me arrepiento de nada, aquellos malditos mataron a mi gente sin piedad por eso yo los mate de la misma forma. Y volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez, sin piedad, porque he jurado vengar a mi pueblo y no descansare en paz hasta haberlo cumplido. ¿Retractarme dices? No, algo como eso no existe en mi vocabulario y menos aún en una guerrera como yo. Por eso si decides condenarme al hacha adelante, pero te informo que si yo muero tu morirás conmigo-. Declare fulminándolo con la mirada.

-De acuerdo tu misma lo has decido, en tres días serás decapitada delante de todo Asgard, verán como una mísera asesina como tu es despojada de su vida patéticamente-. Sonrió el.

-Pues que así sea-. Declare.

Los guardias empezaron a tirar de las cadenas de nuevo mientras que yo no apartaba mi mirada de la de Odín, lo estaba retando con la mirada y tanto el como yo lo sabíamos.

Cuando salimos de la gran sala del trono en uno de los largos pasillo del palacio decidí poner en marcha mi plan. Me pare rápidamente y me lleve una mano al pecho mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? -. Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mí.

-M-mi pecho… m-me duele… no p-puedo respirar-. Dije imitando que no podía respirar.

-¡Corre ve a llamar a una sanadora!-. Dijo ordenándole, rápidamente se fue de allí corriendo dejándonos a los dos solo.

Genial, justo lo que quería.

-a-ayúdame…-. Le suplique.

-Aguanta, ya vienen-. Dijo el arrodillándose a mi lado. Entonces deje caer mi cuerpo imitando que me desmayaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta!-. El me dio un par de golpes en la cara intentado que me despertara, entonces vi ahí mi oportunidad. Abrí un poco mis ojos y observe que él estaba mirando a otra dirección. Yo sonreí victoriosa.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Grite llamando su atención en cuanto él se giró hacia mi le arree un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente al momento.

Me levante rápidamente del suelo y busque entre sus ropas las llaves de las cadenas. Bingo, aquí estaban. Me desate rápidamente las esposas y salí corriendo de allí, seguro que en cuanto vieran que no estuviera con aquel guardia darían la voz de alarma y entonces tendría muy poco tiempo para escapar.

Yo corría sin parar asegurándome que nadie estuviera allí, entonces todos mis planes se verian arruinados, cuando gire una esquina me encontré a un par de guardias. Por suerte logre esconderme detrás de una columna antes de que me vieran. Mi mente empezó a pensar sin parar necesitaba alguna especie de distracción que me ayudara a salir de allí. Entonces una brillante idea cruzo mi mente. ¿Qué es más difícil que atrapar a un preso huyendo? ¡Pues atrapar a dos presos!

Así que gracias a mi magia haría un clon mío y este serviría de distracción mientras yo saldría pitando de allí.

Primero que todo necesitaba algo que cortara, mire a todos lados en busca de algo que concordara con mi descripción, entonces vi un pequeño matorral en un banco que poseía unas flores de color lila, en sus tallos tenían punzantes pinchos, eso me serviría.

Cogí una flor cuidadosamente y me volví a esconder detrás de la columna para que nadie me viera, supere profundamente, para esto se necesitaba una máxima concentración así que lleve mi dedo pulgar hacia uno de los pinchos y apreté fuertemente, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de molestia.

Tire la flor a un lado y me mire el dedo, la sangre empezaba a salir rápidamente y me tendría que dar bulla ya que pronto empezarían a buscarme.

Extendí mi mano baca abajo y espere a que una simple gota de ese líquido rubí cayera en el suelo. Una vez que la simple gota toco el suelo extendí la otra mano, y cerré los ojos. Empecé a concentrar una gran cantidad de magia en mis palmas y cuando abrí de nuevos mis orbes, estos habían cambiado pasando de ser azul como el cielo a volverse rojos, como aquella vez con los guardias.

Entonces alrededor de la sangre se formó un círculo de fuego, rodeándola por completo, en mi mente hice una imagen de mí y entonces poco a poco del suelo empezó a salir una figura homogénea que poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta tener delante de mí a un clon mío. Sonreí triunfante.

-¿En qué puedo servirla, mi señora?-. Pregunto mi otro yo, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Necesito que distraigas a los guardias mientras yo escapo ¿serás capaz?-. Le pregunte seriamente.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí-. Dijo ella educadamente.

-Perfecto pues aligérate, pronto van a dar la voz de alarma y me será más difícil huir-. Le ordene mientras salía corriendo de allí y la dejaba sola.

Mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

 **-Ildry clon Pov´s-**

Vi como mi original salía corriendo de allí dejándome completamente sola en el gran palacio de Asgard, tenía una misión que cumplir y no podía demorarme mucho o no querría decepcionar a mi señora. Agudice mis oídos y escuche como un escuadrón de guardias se estaban acercando hacia donde yo estaba.

Bien, era la hora del trabajo.

Salí tranquilamente de detrás de la columna y espere pacientemente a que ellos llegaran, no había prisa después de todo mi único propósito era ganar algo de tiempo.

Observe como la patrulla giraron la esquina encontrándose directamente conmigo, yo sonreí maliciosamente.

-¡Allí esta! ¡Atrapadla!-. Grito uno de ellos mientras empezaban a correr hacia mí, yo me mantuve totalmente calmada.

-Empieza la fiesta-. Susurre mientras empezaba a crear en cada mano una esfera de fuego que rápidamente lancé a los pies de los guardias haciendo que retrocedieran, no quería dañarlos, no era mi intención por eso solo me limitaría a pararle los pies.

Ellos retrocedieron mientras se cubrían con los escudos, cerré los ojos y entonces pequeñas esferas de fuego empezaron a aparecer por alrededor mío, alargue la mano derecha y todas ellas se dirigieron hacia ellos explotando al instante que hacían contactos con los escudos. Eran simples y pequeñas bombas.

Aproveche que estaban distraídos para crear una espada de fuego, unas llamaradas empezaron a rodearme el brazo hasta posarse en mi mano, entonces la forma de una espada empezó a verse creándose poco a poco.

La empuñe fuertemente y me puse en posición de pelea.

-¡Vamos, estoy lista!-. Los rete sonriendo.

-¡Maldita!-. Dijo uno de ellos lanzándose hacia mí, esquive rápidamente su ataque sin ninguna dificultad y eso pareció enfadarle ya que se dio la vuelta velozmente intento darme por la espalda, sin embargo yo fui más rápida que él y calcule su movimiento así que dado un giro de 360 grados lo esquive rápidamente.

Doble la espada por la parte que no cortaba y en un rápido movimiento lo golpee en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el acto. De reojo vi como una espada se alzaba a mi lado y rápidamente me eche a un lado esquivándolo.

Poco a poco cerca de 6 guardias empezaron a rodearme, estaba un poco jodida, y no sabía cómo saldría de allí, me ganaban en mayoría y por diferencia, así que cerré los ojos y me puse en contacto con mi original, podía ver lo mismo que ella y parecía que ya se encontraba un poco lejos del palacio. Yo sonreí, lo había conseguido, mi misión había sido completada.

-Ríndete, te ganamos en número y no podrás con todos nosotros-. Dijo uno de ellos.

Abrí mis azules ojos y los mire a todos mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba mis labios, entonces tire la espada al suelo mientras esta se deshacía rápidamente y yo alzaba mis manos en señal de rendición.

-Muy bien, ustedes ganáis, me rindo-. Dije suspirando, los guardias se sorprendieron ante mi repentina conducta y la confusión se notaba en sus rostros. Uno de ellos se acercó cautelosamente y me esposo deprisa.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que creía-. Susurro uno de ellos a lo bajito, pero que yo lo escuche perfectamente.

Yo me mantenía en silencio, mientras ellos me llevaban, bueno más bien me arrastraba, de nuevo hacia las mazmorras, en mi cabeza pude oír como mi original me decía "buen trabajo", yo sonreí complacidamente al saber que había cumplido con las expectativas de ella.

Por el camino nos encontramos a otro grupo de guardias que no tardaron en suspirar aliviados al saber que me habían capturado.

-Veo que la habéis atrapado, al fin y al cabo no era tan temible como decían, simples habladurías-. Dijo uno mientras me miraba con superioridad.

Si ellos supieran.

El resto del camino se pasó rápidamente y sobre todo con un tenso e incómodo silencio, una vez que bajamos las escaleras, de nuevo, al entrar los presos empezaron a silbar y gritar como la primera vez que ella entramos, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegue a mi celda vi como Loki, el preso de enfrente se levantaba de su cama y me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí ¿acaso no tenías un plan que te haría escapar?-. Dijo él burlón.

-Y lo tengo, lo que pasa es que algunos no se han dado cuenta todavía-. Dije con satisfacción.

-¿Cuenta de que?-. Pregunto el curioso.

-Cuenta de que mientras que estamos aquí charlando tranquilamente mí yo original se encuentra ya por la mitad de Asgard, muy lejos de aquí-. Dije mientras alzaba los hombros.

-¿Tu yo original? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntaba el intrigado.

-¡A que todos vosotros sois unos ilusos y no os habéis dado cuenta de que yo soy solo un simple clon!-. Grite mientras le daba un codazo al guardia que estaba mi lado y me deshacía de su agarre quedando enfrente de ellos. Entonces decidí que hasta aquí llegaría mi propósito y que ahora solo me quedaba desaparecer para siempre. Con un poco de magia cree una pequeña daga en mi mano.

-¡Adiós asquerosos asgardianos!-. Grite llena de euforia mientras llevaba la daga a mi estómago y me clavaba sin ninguna compasión. No sentí nada, ni siquiera brotaba sangre de mí solo mi cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer entre un pequeño huracán de fuego.

-Hasta luego, Loki-. Me gire a él y me despedí alegre antes de desaparecer por completo del mundo.

 **-Ildry pov-**

Me encontraba corriendo rápidamente por las calles vacías de Asgard cuando de repente note una pequeña punzada en el pecho, era como si una parte de mi desapareciera de mi interior, al momento supe de qué se trataba, mi clon había desaparecido.

Sonreí tristemente mientras pronunciaba al aire un bajito "Gracias por todo".

Empecé a correr de nuevo, en cuestión de segundos darían la alarma de que había un preso suelto y no tardarían mandar las tropas en busca de mí, por eso ahora tenía menos tiempo que antes y me tendría que dar bulla.

El siguiente problema era que como iría a Muspelheim, estaba claro que por el Bifrost no, quedaba totalmente descartado, entonces recordé que había algunos pasadizos que muy pocos conocían y que te llevaban a donde tu quisiese.

Y por suerte mía cerca de aquí en un antiguo edificio se encontraba uno de ellos, menos mal que mi padre llego a enseñarme sobre estos pasadizos en uno de sus viajes a los 9 reinos.

Corrí con más ganas al saber que ya estaba más cerca de mi casa y que pronto podría verla de nuevo, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

-Aguanta un poco mas Nissa, ya estoy en camino-. Susurre mientras una pequeña lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

* * *

Y bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Solo espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un hermoso review que sé que me hará muy feliz :3.

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holaaa :D! Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo solo espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un hermoso review :D, en fin os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la tierra.**

 **-Jane Foster pov´s-**

En cuanto di unos cuantos de pasos más una extraña y potente fuerza empezaba a jalarme hacia el pasillo, de un momento a otro me encontraba en el filo de un gran acantilado.

Hubiera dado un paso más y ahora mismo me encontraría cayendo en picado por ahí, suspire tranquilamente y me separe del borde rápidamente. Mire a mí alrededor inspeccionando minuciosamente toda aquella extraña cueva.

¿Dónde diablos me encontraba?

Cuando me di la vuelta una extraña y gran columna se encontraba ante mí. Me acerque lentamente hacia ella y la admire detenidamente, en ella había grabados extraños en una lengua totalmente desconocida.

Lo más raro de todo era que en él media había una especie de hueco y en su interior una extraña nube de un color negro y rojo. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Rodee poco a poco toda la columna y apoye mi mano en la gran roca, gran error, entonces de repente aquella cosa salto a mi mano introduciéndose inmediatamente en mi cuerpo.

Entonces un mareo empezó a apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el suelo inconsciente.

 **-Ildry Pov-**

Corría tanto como mis piernas podían, cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar al pasadizo que me llevaría hacia mi hogar cuando de repente una extraña e inquietante sensación se apodero de mí.

Me pare rápidamente y mire a mi alrededor y después al cielo, el silencio reinaba la calle y solo se escuchaba mi rápida respiración no sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que algo acaba de ocurrir como si algo hubiera sido liberado, algo poderoso.

Una de las habilidades que teníamos los dragones era poder percibir cualquier cambio alrededor nuestro e incluso en otro mundo, nuestros afinados oídos nos permitían oír cualquier mínimo sonido.

Entonces restándole importancia me di la vuelta y comencé a correr de nuevo, solo me faltaban escasos metros para llegar a la casa abandonada.

Cuando gire una esquina por fin la vi, una gran sonrisa surco mis labios y adelante el paso. Me pare en la gran y desgastada puerta, los años habían pasado factura en ella y ahora se encontraba toda destrozada y la hierba había crecido por las paredes.

Empuje lentamente la puerta temiendo que esta se cayera produciendo a la vez un molesto chirrío. Me adentre en ella y una gran cantidad de polvo hizo que tosiera unas pocas de veces.

Me coloque en el centro de la casa y puse mis manos detrás de las orejas mientras que cerraba los ojos, entonces un sonido parecido al agua cuando corre por un rio se hizo presente, el portal estaba muy cerca.

Sin dejar de mantener los ojos cerrado fue andando lentamente, subí unas desgastadas escaleras y me adentre en una habitación entonces llegue al lugar de donde venía ese ruido, una ventana.

Abrí los ojos e inspeccione aquello, abrí el gran cristal con cuidado y me asome hacia abajo, se podía ver un gran jardín siendo cubierto por unos árboles alrededor y altas hierbas dando indicios de que no se cortaban desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando algún objeto que pudiera tirar para comprobar si ese era el lugar correcto, a pocos pasos de mi había un trozo de madera, lo cogí rápidamente y lo lancé por la ventana.

Mire fijamente como caía y antes de tocar el suelo desapareció sin dejar rastro, sonreí triunfante, por fin lo había encontrado.

-Bien, solo un saltito y estaré en casa-. Susurre de mientras que me sentaba en el borde de la ventana y me daba la vuelta quedando con los pies al aire.

Me acerque poco a poco al final, respire tranquilamente y de un empujón me lancé al vacío. Veía como me iba acercando al suelo y de repente el paisaje cambio dando lugar a uno más "liquido", por lo visto aquel portal daba directamente con uno de los lagos de Muspelheim.

Nade rápidamente hacia la orilla y salí de ahí, observe detenidamente mis alrededores, mi único problema era saber dónde me encontraba ahora mismo.

Y sin más dilación emprendí el camino a casa.

-En Asgard, Palacio-

-¿Me has llamado padre?-. Pregunto un robusto hombre de piel morena, pelo rubio y bonitos ojos azules, su nombre era Thor.

-Sí, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor-. Dijo Odín imponiendo como siempre.

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?-. Preguntaba Thor curioso.

-Seguro que has oído hablar del preso que se ha escapado ¿Cierto?-. Dijo el rey.

-Algo he oído, de que un preso ha sido capaz de burlar a la guardia imperial de la mismísima Asgard-. Decía el rubio burlón, haciendo que en la cara de su padre se formara una expresión de disgusto.

-Solo ha tenido… suerte, eso es todo. Por eso que quiero que vayas a Muspelheim y lo traigas de vuelta, no me importa si es vivo o muerto, preferiblemente si es muerto-. Decía duramente el rey.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo, acaso supone un gran peligro para ti?-. Preguntaba intrigado el rubio.

-¿Un gran peligro? ¡Já! No hay nada que yo tema, tan solo considéralo… una pequeña piedra en mi camino ¿te parece bien?-. Decía el soberano levantando las cejas.

-De acuerdo, partiré ahora mismo hacia allá-. Dijo Thor finalizando aquella conversación y saliendo de la sala del trono dejando a un Odín sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ildry pov-

A lo lejos pude ver como de los arboles salía una gran humareda, mi corazón empezó a ir más rápido y mi paso se fue aligerando, estuve a punto de caerme con las raíces de los árboles y algunas ramas me hicieron pequeños cortes en la cara que rápidamente eran curados.

A pocos metros de mi vi como toda la vegetación desaparecía para dar lugar al poblado, cuando llegue pare inmediatamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Todas las casas estaba destrozadas y muchas de ellas todavía echaban humo, el suelo era pintado por la sangre de mis compañeros que se mezclaban con la tierra. Pero sobre todo y lo más doloroso de todo aquello, era que en el centro una montaña de cadáveres eran calcinados, empecé a hiperventilar y lágrimas bajaban por toda mi cara.

A cada paso que daba era como un puñal clavándose en mi interior, era como si cada centímetro que me acercaba a ellos un trozo de mi corazón era desgarrado.

Cuando llegue a donde estaban el fuerte olor a carne quemada todavía se podía respirar en el aire, produciéndome arcadas, lleve una mano a mi boca evitando vomitar y entonces la furia empezó a crecer en mí sin control alguno, necesitaba echarlo de alguna manera y con todas mis fuerzas emití un fuerte desgarrador grito de tristeza, dolor, desesperación…

-¡AAAHHHH!-. Lleve mis manos hacia mi pecho mientras caía de rodilla en el suelo y no paraba de llorar fuertemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo me pase allí tirada mirando a la nada pero fue lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta de mi verdadero objetivo al estar allí.

Nissa, mi hermana pequeña.

Me levante rápidamente mirando desesperadamente a todos lados mientras que en mi cabeza solo se repetía una palabra "Nissa".

Busque entre los escombros algún indicio de su paradero, cuando de repente recordé un lugar, nuestro escondite secreto.

Sin dilación alguna me dirigí hacia allí, se trataba de una pequeña casita de madera en lo alto de un árbol que construimos cuando éramos pequeñas y que servía de lugar cuando necesitábamos estar solas.

-Por favor que estés bien-. Susurraba yo al aire mientras partía en su búsqueda.

Cada segundo y minuto que pasaba sin encontrarla era como si me quitaran el oxígeno de mis pulmones, algo muy doloroso e insoportable.

Tras un corto camino, que a mí se me hizo eterno, por fin llegue a la pequeña casita en lo alto del árbol.

-¡Nissa! ¡¿Estas ahí?! !Nissa! ¡Contéstame!-. Gritaba fuertemente. Espere unos segundos y nada, ninguna respuesta, ninguna señal. Mi corazón por un momento dejo de latir.

Subí mediante las escaleras que habíamos hecho clavando trozos de madera en el tronco y cuando llegue a la cima una expresión de preocupación reino en mi cara.

-¡Nissa!-. Delante de mí se encontraba ella tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Me acerque rápidamente y la cogí entre mis brazos, pude observar que estaba desnutrida y ya estaba empezando a deshidratarse.

Entonces pude notar en mi mano un líquido espeso y caliente, cuando mire mi mano rápidamente mi cara palideció, era sangre.

Le subí la desgastada camisa y ahogue un grito cuando vi que en su costado tenía un corte algo profundo que ya se le había infectado.

Entonces cogí algunas mantas que teníamos allí y le hice una pequeña cama donde la recosté cuidadosamente, fui a por un poco de agua y con un trapo que había por allí empecé a limpiarle la herida.

Tras quitarle la sangre seca que tenía por los alrededores y un poco de pus que empezaba a salirle me fui a buscar algo para darle de comer.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de mi parte hoy, iba andado sigilosamente para no espantar a ninguna presa cuando un fuerte impacto se escuchó a mi lado.

Cuando me gire me encontré a un hombre robusto de pelo rubio y ojos azules que portaba un martillo en su mano.

Mierda, vienen a por mí.

Así que sin pensármelo dos veces eche a correr para adentrarme en el bosque, no podía permitir que me cogieran, tenía que cuidar de ella.

-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!-. Dijo el hombre agresivamente, entonces un fuerte dolor me impacto en el hombro tirándome al suelo, el muy maldito me había lanzado aquel martillo.

Me levante rápidamente sin echarle cuenta y seguí mi camino, el hombro me dolía horrores y no podía moverlo, seguro que lo tendría dislocado.

Podía escuchar como aquel guerrero corría detrás mía, aumente la velocidad y pude despistarlo por un momento.

Que equivocada estaba.

Cuando llegue al gran árbol empecé a subir rápidamente pero un jalón me lo impidió, aquel hombre me había agarrado del pie y me había tirado al suelo dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y produciéndome más dolor en el hombro.

Me levante rápidamente del suelo mientras lo miraba furiosa.

-Déjame en paz y no te hare daño-. Le advertí poniéndome en guardia.

-¿Sabes? No me gusta pelear con mujeres. Así que ¿qué te parece si te vienes conmigo sin poner resistencia y hacemos de esto una convivencia tranquila?-. Me decía el calmadamente.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Seguro que te ha enviado Odín ¿cierto?!-. Le grite furiosa.

-Sí, mi padre me ha enviado para llevarte a Asgard-. Dijo el sorprendiéndome.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Ese asesino es tu padre?-. Dije cabreada.

-No te permito que hables así de él, así que no hagamos esto más largo de lo que ya está siendo y vente conmigo de una vez-. Dijo el un poco enfadado mientras se acercaba.

-No te acerques, o te juro que te matare-. Lo amenacé.

-No pienso soportar las tonterías de una niña con complejo de vengadora, vendrás conmigo si o si-. Él se acercó a mí en dos grandes pasos.

-¡He dicho que no!-. Grite mientras cambiaba mis azules ojos al color de la sangre, entonces estire mi mano y la moví de un lado al otro mientras creaba entre los dos una barrera de fuego, el rápidamente retrocedió sorprendido y yo aproveche para lanzarle un par de bolas de fuego que esquivo con gran facilidad.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido-. El alzo su martillo en el aire y nubes empezaron a formarse arriba suya, un relámpago golpeo en su arma y de un fuerte golpe él lo impacto en el suelo de repente una gran descarga eléctrica se expandió por el suelo lanzándome por los aires a varios metros de él.

Me levante pesadamente del suelo, aquella descarga había aturdido mis sentidos, mi visión estaba un poco borrosa pero pude ver como él se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Parpadeé rápidamente un par de veces y cuando tenía casi todo el control de mi cuerpo me lancé a el rápidamente, le lancé un fuerte puñetazo que el esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, alza mi pierna con la intención de darle una fuerte patada, él se cubrió con su antebrazo y rápidamente me agarro el tobillo y me tiro al suelo.

-¡Agg!-. Gruñí de dolor.

-Si hubieras venido conmigo desde un primer momento ahora no te encontrarías así-. Dijo el un poco comprensivo.

-No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, tengo... tengo que cuidar de ella-. Dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi boca.

-¿De ella? ¿Quién?-. Pregunto el preocupado. En un despiste de él le di una patada en sus piernas haciendo que se cayera al suelo aproveche su situación y de un gran salto llegue adonde esta Nissa, la cogí entre mis brazos dispuesta a escapar.

Sin embargo mis fuerzas me fallaron y caímos las dos al suelo, tenía el hombro muy hinchado y me dolía una costilla por el impacto de antes seguro, que la tendría rota y un dolor punzante me molestaba en la cabeza.

Entonces una figura en la puerta apareció, gire un poco la cabeza y vi a aquel Asgardiano de bonitos ojos azules mirándome con lastima.

-N-no dejare que le hagas d-daño-. Dije mientras me arrastraba hacia ella y me ponía enfrente de ella protegiéndola.

-Estáis las dos heridas, dejadme que os lleve a Asgard y allí os curaran-. Decía el amable.

-N-no si nos llevas allí, e-él nos matara-. Decía yo con dificultad.

-¿El? ¿Quién? ¿Mi padre?-. Pregunto el un poco sorprendido.

-S-sí, me quiere muerta para poder hacerse con la lágrima de dragón-. Dije lentamente.

-¿La lagrima de dragón? ¿Qué es eso?-. Preguntaba el verdaderamente intrigado.

Mierda, he hablado de más.

Gire mi cabeza hacia ella y sonreí nostálgica.

-P-por favor, no dejes q-que le hagan daño te lo suplico, mátame a mí pero no dejes que a ella le pasa algo, es lo único que me queda en esta vida... prométemelo...-. Aquello fue lo ultimo que dije con gran dolor antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pero no antes de escuchar un "te lo prometo" por parte de el.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? solo espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi y que me dejéis vuestra opinión, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!


End file.
